


I Saw A Sight

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: Thin Walls [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's new neighbour is hot. Wade can't stop thinking about him. <i>Fantasizing</i> about him. Wade is a bad, bad person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw A Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Lame name, I know, shh. 
> 
> OyashuMochi prompted "I'm curious about Wade's POV, like seeing if he has insecurities about meeting Peter or if he had been smitten by him the moment he heard his voice the first time and such." so have a Wade POV story.

Wade tripped over a pizza box.  
“I really need to clean up,” he told himself. Then he brightened. “Or I can move it all to the newly empty apartment!”  
In his head he saw the owner of the building scolding him for unhealthy living conditions and him shaking his head, ‘no sir, it was the girl next door who did it’ and then the man would be so impressed he’d give him a million dollar check.  
He chucked his shirt into a corner and stumbled into the bathroom, humming to himself happily as he began planning his crime.  
The shower on the other side was running. Wade raised an eyebrow. The previous owner had moved out a week ago… Had the girl snuck back already? Wade had given it a month before she did, but apparently the real world was even crueller than he had suspected.  
Oh well, he figured, pulling down his pants and turning on the shower. Probably better this way anyway. Learning new people’s names and shower habits would just be annoying.  
But when he got into the shower-  
“Where is the moment we needed the most?” A soft male voice sung from the other side of the wall.  
The man chuckled to himself.  
There was a small silence.  
“You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost,” Wade sung back cautiously.  
The man cursed and there was a sound of body hitting the wall.  
“You okay?” Wade asked, worried he’d already killed his new neighbour.  
“Yes,” the man made a strangled noise. “Just wasn’t expecting-” The man cut himself off, his tone suddenly urgent. “You can’t see me, can you?”  
Wade chuckled, but suppressed his urge to make a comment about how it was a shame, or if that’s what he was into, or how he was all _alone_ in his apartment and how he’d be incredibly fine he’d be with guests. Maybe a line from a porno. No I _can’t_ see you, but I’m totally up for making a glory hole, call it an arts and crafts project.  
“Not a bit,” he settled on. “Can you?” he tacked on as an afterthought.  
“No?” The man didn’t seem all that certain.  
“Well, we’re on the same footing then,” Wade told him happily.  
“Right.”  
“You’re the new guy?” Wade asked, moving on. “I heard we were getting someone new.” Just to make sure the man wasn’t a burglar.  
“Yeah,” the man said, not enthusiastic.  
“Bad day?” Wade deduced.  
“No.” The man paused. “Yes.” He sighed. “Sort of.”  
Wade nodded to himself, reaching over to pour some body wash on his palm as he talked. “Yes. I thought so. From the song.”  
The man chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“Hey, it’s cool,” Wade said, worried he’d embarrassed him. “Besides you’re probably going to catch me singing sometimes.” He knocked on the wall with one soapy hand. “Thin Walls.”  
That sounds like the title of an _awesome_ fanfic series, he thought to himself.  
“Yeah,” the man replied.  
Wade pouted. He gave a laugh. “You’re not very talkative, huh?”  
“No I am,” the man protested. Then his voice changed into an ‘adult’ voice. “I just wasn’t expecting a conversation.”  
“Neither was I,” Wade admitted. “The previous girl wasn’t all that talkative. Andher voice wasn’t _anywhere near_ as nice as yours.”  
He could almost hear the blush as the man replied. “Uh, thanks?”  
  
XXX

Wade hummed to himself as he walked into the building, ‘Dance, Dance’ by Fall Out Boy. Turns out Peter was a fan. _Peter._ The boy next door, funny and adorable.  
Wade wanted to see him.  
Wade didn’t want to see him.  
Would it ruin the magic? He didn’t want to lose this relationship.  
It was probably the best one he’d had in years.  
He entered the elevator, tugging his hoodie around his ears and tapping at his phone, just as a man rushed the door and caught the elevator just in time. Wade looked him over detachedly, the man was cute, a bit scrawny maybe, a _lot_ geeky.  
The man sighed in relief, not seeming to notice Wade in the back corner.  
Then the man cursed and Wade tensed.  
_Peter._ The attractive man in the elevator was Peter.  
Wade shrunk back against the wall as the doors opened, and waited till Peter was out of the elevator before racing to his own door.  
Peter was hot. Peter was hot. Peter was hot.  
This was horrible.  
  
XXX  
  
Wade was a horrible person.  
Wade was a bad, horrible, evil person.  
Not only had his crush on Peter multiplied exponentially after he had Peter’s face to put with the voice, after he had seen Peter as a real person rather than just a noise keeping him company…he couldn’t help that face seeping into his fantasies.  
Which meant every time he heard Peter’s voice, when they were singing together, or talking movies, or _whatever_. All he could think of was sex. Sometimes he could barely keep his hands off himself as Peter talked sometimes.  
Wade was a bad, bad person.  
  
XXX  
  
Wade groaned, his hands on his cock. “ _Peter,”_ he whispered. In his mind, Peter was topping him, breathing against his neck, a stream of dirty talk pouring from his mouth, maybe blushing, Wade was sure Peter was a blusher. Peter’d think his dirty talk sucked, but Wade would adore it, get off on it.  
Peter hadn’t shown that night, probably kept back at his job, as a _scientist,_ of fucking course.  
Wade moaned as he thought of Peter clad in a white laboratory coat, fucking him over the desk. Wade couldn’t help a gasp.  
God, Peter probably looked horrible in it, too pasty for it to work on him, but Wade didn’t care. It was _Peter_ after all.  
Damn, he was so clo-  
There was a moan from Peter’s side of the wall.  
Wade froze, hands freezing. No he was imagining, hallucinating. His fantasies had reached new levels.  
“Peter?” he said finally. He had to know.  
There was another silence.  
Then there was another moan, _Peter’s_ moan, a sound he’d imagined a hundred times, but now-  
“Okay,” he said shakily with a laugh. His hands started moving on their own violation and he moaned back.  
Peter gasped and suddenly it was _on,_ Wade jerking off and trying desperately not to come, wanting to hear Peter, all those gasps and moans.  
“Wade,” Peter said frantically, “I’m going to-”  
Wade made a strangled noise as he came, breathing deep, trying to restart his brain.  
“So kinky Peter,” he murmured finally.  
Peter made a soft noise as Wade began to clean himself up.  
He didn’t say another word as he fled the shower.  
  
XXX  
  
Wade sat on his bed, fully dressed and incredibly guilty.  
What happened now?  
His relationship with Peter… had he ruined it?  
They had.. Peter had been into it, right? They’d got off together. But maybe he was just trying to make him feel more comfortable? No, that didn’t make sense, no one jerks off to make someone else feel more comfortable, and Peter had _said_ his name.  
Wade stood up resolutely. Peter had made the first move. He could’ve left without a sound, but he had started this. _He_ had gotten off to Wade getting off.  
Peter was single and gay, Wade already knew that, Peter had told him himself.  
Wade had to do this.  
Wade stormed out of the apartment.  
  
XXX  
  
_Casual,_ Wade told himself, leaning casually against the wall as he knocked on Peter’s door. _We may have just jerked off together, but don’t act like it._  
“ _Peter,”_ he purred as the door opened. He was going all in, after all.  
“Wade,” Peter replied breathlessly, looking hopeful. That alone fuelled Wade’s next move.  
He leant in and kissed Peter’s cheek, rejoicing inwardly at finally being able to touch him. _He had touched Peter._  
“So I was thinking,” he started. He looked Peter over and Peter nodded eagerly. “We should go out. On a date,” he clarified. Then he looked back at Peter nervously.  
Peter nodded and Wade’s grin widened. “That…that sounds good,” Peter told him.  
Wade hummed happily and nodded back at him. “It does, doesn’t it?” he said, pleased, stepping closer to Peter. “Sounds good.” He hummed. _I’ve come this far,_ he thought. He lifted his hands to Peter’s face slowly, watching for any flinching or signs of him wanting to stop. When Peter only moved closer, just a bit, Wade leant in and kissed him properly. He hesitated as they ended the kiss, gazing into Peter’s eyes. “Sweet dreams Petey,” he whispered. Then he turned and disappeared down the corridor back to his room, humming ‘Kiss the Girl’ under his breath.


End file.
